All Around Me
by Dorkfishe97
Summary: Kagomes only felt alive around him, but will she want to live when he's gone? Based on the song All Around Me by Flyleaf. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

><p>He was like a slow fire, spreading through her entire being, numbing her senses and driving her crazy. Everything that he would do to her would drive her nuts, making her fall just a little bit deeper in love every minute, even if he didn't know that he was doing it. Everything he did made her love him, from the way he would smell to the way he felt under her fingers. His strong smell could make even her darkest days seem like the brightest summer day. The times he would kiss her, and she could play with the little hairs on the back of his strong neck. No matter where or when, he could always remind her that she was alive.<p>

She could still remember the way they would dance. They would swing and sway, and then he would put his arms around her and whisper her favorite words: "I love you Kagome." On those nights, she would swear she could hear the angels singing as they danced around in their secret place. She would wish that they could fade away and forever stay in their little bubble of serenity where they were free to love. Even if they were short and very few, these were the moments when she felt most alive.

She could remember the day she had been the happiest. He proposed. He had taken her hand and she had given it to him. By then he had already owned her for all she was worth, he had her love, her heart, and her soul delicately entwined with his own. She had said yes and cried tears of joy while he held her and made promises that she knew that he would keep. She was never so alive.

Kagome would always remember the day fate would take it away from her. All of the final arrangements were being made on their wedding. The happy couple was about to start their life together. The telephone was ringing in the kitchen of their apartment they were just moving into and Kagome was home alone, gladly waiting her fiancé's return. She remembers the exact words that ruined her life.

"Kagome, there has been an accident. Your fiancé has been severely injured in a car crash. He is receiving treatment in the ICU." The voice was cold and straight to the point. Kagome had wasted no time, and rushed straight to the hospital. She had stayed by his side the whole time while the doctors did everything they could to save him. After a week of continuous misery, he had passed away and left Kagome. For once, she was not grateful to be alive.

Kagome had finished moving into their apartment and carried on the plans they made. The only problem was that she couldn't do everything they had planned. Kagome took everything day by day and still his lose was too much to bear.

Exactly one year after his death, Kagome found herself going to the cemetery. She had not been here since his funeral, because the burden felt too heavy. She came to his grave and knelt down. She didn't notice as the tears started streaming down her face.

As she placed the group of white lilies she had brought in front of his headstone, she was overcome with memories. She could feel him all around her, thickening the air she was breathing. She remembered the long summer nights they had spent together.

With a cry Kagome let loose the words that had dammed up inside of her. "Why did you do this to me?" she cried. "I loved you! Remember when I gave you my heart? That night you promised me you would never leave me, and you know what I believed you, damn it! I believed you!"

As Kagome cried the wind started blowing, in it she could smell him and hear the music they had danced to countless numbers of times. For a moment Kagome swore that she could feel his touch. All it took was that one second, he had never left her. He was waiting for her on the other side, so that one day; they could be free to love again.

Kagome dried her tears and stood up with a smile. "I love you Sesshomaru." she said as she walked away. She knew that they would be together again, even if she had to wait. She would live, remembering what she was blessed to have been given, not what was taken. She walked away with new found hope and savoring her heart that was healing.

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this really quick last night before I fell asleep. I thought that I had uploaded it, but I guess I forgot (teehee). This idea came to me last night as I was lying down and listening to my iPod. It was on shuffle and suddenly the song All Around Me by Flyleaf came on. All of the sudden I had the urge to write, and this is what it came out as. (If you haven't heard the song, I suggest you listen to it, it's a wonderful song, if you like that kind of music)

As always, leave me a review telling me what you thought of my work. I would like to know if I made a mistake.


End file.
